lovely, dark and deep
by Roamin' Catholics
Summary: Arthur's sister must find a way to see him again, how far will she go? Only take a second to read give it a go : review!


The wind swept across the lawns, stirring up the leaves of the poplars in a fantastical dervish. They seemed to rise upwards, swept off in eddying whirlwinds, glimmering momentarily in the faint glow from the windows before being lost in the oppressive darkness. A faint stirring on the gravel broke through the soft moans of the wind and a cloaked figure stepped forwards into the warmth of the light. She raised a gloved hand to her cloak and drew back the hood, releasing her dark hair into the fury of the wind. Then in a single, fluid movement, she knelt down on the weathered flagstones, lowering her head forwards, as though in a display of subjugation to the storm.

For a while she rested, her body trembling with nerves or simply from the cold. But through it all she remained impassive, her slender frame impervious and resilient, utterly majestic. Or so it seemed to him.

He watched every shudder, every flinch, every breath with an intense curiosity as though she were some fair exotic, and he felt certain that should he so much as blink, he would miss the key to this striking creature. He watched her for nearly an hour, consumed by the desire, to protect her from the cold, but resolved to test her commitment.

And still she remained, undisturbed by the sounds of life as people moved about their evening pursuits inside the tantalising warmth of the house; singly focused on her desire to succeed. To be granted an audience with him.

When the doorway was finally opened, she rose up, her porcelain skin now drawn and vulnerable as she shivered for warmth though the room was grand and inviting. The aged grandeur of the entrance hall, had been carefully moulded by an eye for the exquisite, as warm rugs shielded the stressed wooden floor and mournful portraits trailed off into the darkness around her. She lost herself in the splendour of her surroundings and it seemed as if from nowhere that he appeared beside her. Suddenly feeling his hot breath on her neck, forcing her body into a shudder of betrayal.

"Welcome, darling." His whisper grazed her ears, filling her with a sudden desire to run. But she remained still.. Her heartbeat was slow and profound, every beat echoing in her ears as her whole body tuned itself to face the man.

"Undress for me," The words came out cool and firm and she was surprised by his directness, "Leave your clothes here, then you may follow me upstairs."

She turned to him in bewilderment, but his face showed only severity. She knew that she had heard other people nearby and that at any moment someone could walk in. To walk naked, through this imposing building froze her with horror.

"Of course the decision is yours. When you're ready, follow the stairs up to the right and my room is at the end of the corridor." His face remained resolved and impassive, leaving no doubt that he expected to be obeyed. At this he left, his body disappearing swiftly round the bend of the staircase, leaving her a small and solitary figure against the vastness of her surroundings.

For a while she stood, contemplating her options. The desire to flee, to return home and give up this impossible task was overwhelming. But the thought of finding Arthur, her brother, seeing him again was too strong, and she soon began to undress. She slowly freed herself of layer after layer, until she stood exposed and vulnerable at the bottom of the stairs.

Her naked body, outlined in the glow of the lamplight cast bizarre patterns on the walls around her, so she trembled with the sensation that she was being observed – a thousand eyes seem to rove over her body, to absorb every curve and intricacy, drifting salacious gazes over her with desire.

The sound of voices from further in the house pushed her suddenly onwards and she abandoned the pile of clothes, padding desperately up the carpeted staircase. She followed his directions, heading continually forwards through labyrinthine passages. Every step made her feel her nakedness more acutely.

When she reached the end of the passageway she paused, unsure of how to proceed, but she heard his voice inside, summoning her forth

The room was small and cosy, sparsely furnished with a stone-topped desk and chair, and behind her a small wood fire. The sound of branches scratching against the window caused her to look outwards and she was aware of the clear view that this room commanded of the front entrance and how visible her actions had been to him. She looked to him now as he sat, solitary and stony faced before his work, his brow creased in frustration.

Once more, it felt like she stood before him a lifetime, trying to shield her body as best she could, eager to hide her nudity. He finally looked up, his serious features suddenly relaxing into a satisfied smile.

"Good girl, I didn't think you'd stay down there long." He motioned with his finger, for her to come closer and she felt his eyes burning into her open body as she moved within inches of the desk. "Pull your hands away. You will never cover yourself before me unless I ask you to. Understood?"

"Yes." 

"Yes…?"

"Yes, Sir?" She ventured, her lucid tone, suddenly faltering with confusion.

"Good." He stood up, satisfied now that he'd made the right choice. Yes, she was young, but as he observed her body, the way she carried herself, her dignity, he knew he'd chosen well. She still had a charming naivety about her, an innocence that he so wanted to break. He felt a sudden desire to take this perfect creature, to make her eyes light up in excruciating desire and to mark his brand upon her, so that she would remain his only.

**I just wanted to do that much and see if people like it, cause I don't want to write it if no one reviews. So please review, its free and you don't have to sign in :)**


End file.
